Freshman 15
by Kym Dee
Summary: WARNING: first attempt into a slight chubby!Kink If not your thing, please don't read! Stiles is a college Student with a serious crush on a fellow dark and handsome student. When Derek gets a job at the local coffee shop will Stiles finally get the chance he needs to make a move? human/college AU Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

_I do not own Teen Wolf, which is good. Because if I did, the rating would be way too high for MTV :P_

_I do plan to write additional chapters to the other stories I've started (as requested), I just want to play around with a few things first. _

_DsDsDsD_

_**WARNING: I've been getting into Chubby!Kink lately to a mild degree. This story will be my first attempt to write it. If this is NOT something you are interested it, please wait till I update my non-chub stories. **_

_DsDsDsD_

_Having said that, as this kink is very new to me, please bare with me! I'm also going to attempt a Human/college AU, so many firsts...lol. Per the norm, this isn't Beta'd so please forgive any errors!_

_This chapter doesn't contain anything too explicit, but if I add more chapters is most definitely will! ;) _

_Thanks! Xoxo _

An annoying buzzing sound crept its way into Stiles dream as his body slowly started to wake up. He gripped his fluffy pillow tightly as he mentally urged the sound to decease and the bright light of the sun filtering through his window to dim.

Groaning he forced his tired and achy body into a seated position and reached across his side table to silence the dreadful noise. His warm blanket dropped to his waist in response to his movements and he shivered as the cold air touched his naked torso.

He felt goose bumps forming on his skin at the chill and his sensitive nipples harden. He ran his hand absently over the pale exposed skin in attempt to warm himself. His fingers brushed over the meaty flesh that once was hard and toned and now was soft and smooth.

He, like many others, was a victim to the "Freshmen 15", or in Stiles' case, the freshman 35. He wasn't massively huge by any means, seeing as he entered college at a meager 147 lbs, but at 182 pounds, he was no longer the skinny lanky boy people once associated him with.

He pushed the comforter aside and stood from his bed. He was rooming with Scott, his best friend, and he could already hear the sound of feet padding through the kitchen. The smell of bacon and pancakes wafting through the air brought a smile to the young man's face, as well as a grumble to his tummy.

"Shhh, you'll be fed soon, don't you worry." Stiles spoke lovingly to himself as he rubbed soothing strokes over the soft skin of his rounded tummy.

Before walking over to his dresser to pick out his clothes for the day, he glanced briefly towards to floor length mirror beside his bed.

He didn't often stop to take in his appearance. Its not that he was ashamed or embarrassed, he was just a little unsure of himself in this new skin. As he scanned down his body from head to toe, he took in all the changes that college had brought him.

His cheeks that had once been almost gaunt were rounder and fuller. He lifted his fingers to trace along the flesh as he examined it. His chest was softer then before and it lead down to a small rounded belly. His dark treasure trail formed a path downwards and he followed the hairs with his hand.

When he reached the waistband of his boxers he pushed them down over his rounded hips. When they pooled at his feet he stepped out of the garment, kicking it to the side.

The distinct V shape that had once graced his hips, were now filled in, soft and fleshy, and his thighs were warm and smooth. After what seemed like hours of memorizing every new change to his body, Stiles turned towards his dresser. He did of course give a quick glance over his shoulder to examine his now rounder and softer looking ass.

Once dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and an oversized hoodie, Stiles made his way out of his room to join Scott.

"Morning Bro!" Scott greeted him with a smile. "Made lots of food, hope you're hungry." Scott glanced down towards Stiles tummy that was pressing slightly against his shirt and smirked.

"Scratch that, you're always hungry." Scott teased him as he passed him a plate loaded with breakfast-y goodness.

Stiles gaped in mock shock. "I'm a growing boy!" 'Oh you're definitely growing!' Scott mumbled teasingly half under his breath, which resulted in a smack to the back of his head.

"You're just jealous that I'm all…curvy and beautiful and you're all…gross and chiseled." Stiles made an obscene gesture of following the curves of his body with his hands.

"It's ok, I'd be envious too if the roles were reversed." Stiles winked suggestively at Scott before starting in on his food. He moaned loudly as the first taste of bacon hit his tongue and grease glistened his lips.

"You're the best, have I ever told you that? Because it's fucking true, no matter what anyone else says." Stiles spoke through a food filled mouth as Scott laughed and tapped his shoulder in appreciation.

DsDsDsDsD

After breakfast Stiles had made his way to his first class, it was Friday so he only had to make it until 2 PM. He loved Friday and not just because of the upcoming weekend, but because on Friday he saw Derek.

Now Stiles had realized while in high school that he wasn't completely straight. After a few too many purposeful peeks in the locker room after lacrosse practice, it wasn't too hard to admit to himself that he was attracted to men. But it wasn't until he got to college and he saw Derek that it was undeniable.

He was pinning. Badly.

He had first seen Derek almost two years ago on his first day of college and he had been instantly hooked. Head over heels, over the fence, over the moon, ridiculously hooked.

And the worst part? He didn't even know for sure if Derek knew he existed.

DsDsDsDsD

Stiles took his normal seat in his Psych 200 class; he liked to be near the back. He Squeezed his way into his tiny seat (_seriously are these for children?!)_ and pulled out his laptop.

Just like clock work at 9:55 AM, Derek strolled into class followed closely by a blond guy with perfect cheek bones. Also just like every Friday they made their way up the stairs and sat in their normal seats, two rows in front of Stiles. So maybe there was a reason he liked the back row? Sue him.

He did his best to listen in to their hushed conversation but was (rudely!) interrupted by the professor starting his lecture. (The nerve of some people!)

The class was fairly interesting and Stiles was proud that he had only been distracted by Derek a few times. Which he deserved an award for, because Derek was perfection.

He was tall, dark and handsome, just like the cliché. His eyes were the most beautiful color, a green that pulled you in, and his features were sharp and accentuated by stubble that Stiles had imagined many times rubbing against his skin. Don't let him get started on Derek's hands, so large, Stiles could practically feel them pressed against his flesh with how much he ached for them. Also his shoulders, so broad and firm…(ok so he didn't deserve the award just yet.)

When the lecture was over he started to clear up his things when he heard the blond (Issac?) speak. "So when do you start your new job at Mocha Haven?" Stiles ears perked at the words. He knew the place; he passed it daily on his walk to school.

"This afternoon actually. I have the 4 to 10 shift every night this week." Derek answered as he cleaned up his own things, lifting his bag up to cross the strap over his body.

Stiles was instantly drawn into such a captivating fantasy of entering the coffee shop, seeing Derek and engaging in unspeakable acts in every corner of the store that he didn't even notice the two men leave.

Snapped back to reality, Stiles sighed and shimmied (in a manly way!) out of his seat and made his way down the stairs.

Just a few more hours until 4PM and he suddenly had a strong craving for coffee.

_A/N: What did you think?! It was actually really fun to write! Please give me your thoughts and suggestions. Should I carry on? Love to hear from you, Thanks for reading! XOX _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow, I'm very happy about the response that this story has gotten so far! I'm pretty shocked! I want to thank everyone that has read it!_

After leaving the classroom, Stiles made his way across campus to the library. He had a bit of time to kill as he waited for noon to roll around. He always met up with Scott for lunch when their schedules meshed.

Stiles sat at a table located in the far back corner of the library and pulled out his laptop to browse the internet and waist time. With his new 4 PM deadline in mind, the minutes seemed to pass at a sluggish pace. Every time he'd grab his phone to check the time, only a few minutes had passed.

Even with his ADHD he wasn't usually so fidgety, the prospect of seeing Derek was making him anxious and excited. He couldn't stop tapping his foot and strumming against the table with his fingers, which earned him a few heated glares. He, along with most of the students around him, where relieved when it came time to pack up his things and head for the cafeteria.

When he spotted Scott sitting at their usual table by the window, he had already grabbed a large plate of curly fries, an oversized slice of cheesy greasy pizza and a coke.

He was hardly in his seat before his mouth was filled with fries.

"Slow down bro, you'll choke." Scott spoke as a greeting, humor floating behind his eyes.

"Oh, but what a way to go!" Stiles answered as he chewed and swallowed the heavenly deliciousness that flooded over his taste buds. Scott chuckled as they both ate their food in relative silence. Well in the sense that Stiles only spoke half as much as normal.

"So uh, want to come get coffee with me around say…4ish?" Stiles asked while picking at his plate and avoiding Scott's eyes.

"Sorry man, I'm meeting Allison around three and we're spending the rest of the day together." Scott apologized and continued to eat, not noticing the anxiety radiating off of his best friend. Oblivious as normal.

"Oh yeah ok. Rain check." Stiles grumbled internally to himself. 'So much for a wing man.' Thought Stiles as he took the last bite of his pizza crust, savoring the flavors. 'Guess I'm on my own.'

After parting ways, Stiles headed towards his final class of the day. And he defiantly did not spend the entire lecture thinking about what to say to Derek and what to wear. (_Gah, Lydia was right, all my clothes suck!)_ Nope, not even for a second.

At 2:30 PM he walked into his apartment, shut the door and dropped to the couch. He felt his tummy jiggle at the movement.

Now that he was distraction free and entirely alone, all of his restless thoughts flooded to the surface.

(What do I wear? What do I say? Will he recognize me? Is he even into guys? )

Stiles growled to himself as he clamped his hands over his eyes, rubbing them gently. He took a few deep breathes and urged himself to calm the fuck down.

Finally deciding that the best solution would be a relaxing shower, he forced his way off the comfortable couch and into the bathroom.

The feel of the water on his body instantly stopped the throbbing in his head. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back and allowed the water to flow over his soft skin.

Scott was with Allison, and he had at least an hour before Derek started his shift, so he was allowed to take his sweet time.

It wasn't until he was completely relaxed from the soothing sound and feel of the water that he became aware of a new throbbing in his body. It had traveled from his head to between his legs and it demanded attention.

He grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it with sweet smelling soap. Starting with his neck, he ran the soapy cloth over the smooth wet skin. A small gasp escaped his lips and he couldn't stop the thoughts of Derek that instantly plagued his mind.

Everywhere that he touched he envisioned that it was Derek touching him. He could practically feel the man's strong hands brushing over his skin and his scratchy stubble scrapping deliciously against him as Derek kissed his way down his body.

When he reached his rounded stomach he shivered at the feeling. The touch of the soapy cloth mixed with the constant stream of warm water cascading over his softened curves was intoxicating.

He could vividly imagine Derek kneeled before him licking at the droplets of water, his warm tongue running over the soft shapes of his tummy, his smooth thighs and hips. He had never imagined how sensitive his new larger, softer body might be and he was surprised by how appealing the idea was. He wanted to be explored and devoured, every inch of him, in every way.

It wasn't long before the ache of his throbbing cock was too undeniable and he wrapped his long fingers around his shaft, dropping the cloth to the shower floor. He moaned loud at the contact on his heated skin and shuddered at the thought that his hand would be nothing compared to Derek's.

He was so worked up that it only took a few hard strokes before he was calling out Derek's name and cuming hard all over his hand and the tile wall. Water washed away the evidence as he finished up his shower much more relaxed.

By the time Stiles had tried on and eliminated basically every possibility of wardrobe choices he had, it was 4:30PM. He had decided that it would seem weird to show up at exactly 4 PM.

He had finally settled on a pair of dark tight fitting jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a red and black plaid over shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror, scrutinizing his appearance. It had taken him so long to pick out something to wear because his clothing selection didn't exactly accommodate for his more recent larger frame.

He was most concerned about the jeans. His shirt hid most of his new tummy and thickened chest, only slightly noticeable in the way that the fabric was stretch a bit tighter in the front, a little belly button indent visible beneath. But his jeans, which had once been baggy, now seemed borderline skinny jeans. His fleshy hips curled slightly over the waistband and he definitely had an ass now, round and pushing against the fabric.

Making a mental note to stop at the mall on Saturday, Stiles locked up the apartment and hopped into his jeep. The coffee shop was within walking distance, but he didn't feel much like being sweaty and out of breath the first time he spoke to Derek.

It took a total of 6 minutes to drive to the coffee shop, and that is including 2 red lights. That wasn't near long enough to mentally prepare himself. Stiles awkwardly sat in the parked jeep starring intently at the front window of the shop.

He spotted Derek through the glass and his heart immediately started pounding irrationally fast within his chest. Stuffing his keys into his pocket, he jumped out of the vehicle. He made his way to the front door before he had a chance to change his mind. When his fingers touched the cold medal of the handle, he knew it was too late to back out.

The first thing Stiles noticed when he entered the shop was the smell of coffee and baked goods that practically slapped him in the face. He felt his mouth water as he took in the sight before him.

He had passed the shop many times, yet he had never been inside. It was just like your typical coffee joint, tables and comfortable chairs set up, a fireplace and many shelves filled with books. At the front of the shop was located a counter and a massive display case filled with sugary baked goods, from cakes and cookies, to pies and tarts. Mocha Haven indeed.

The second thing that he noticed upon entering was that Derek was even more delicious in uniform then he had imagined. He wore a form fitting thin white t-shirt, a plain black apron and sinfully tight black jeans. Stiles was instantly grateful for his shower-alone-time and his nerves or the sight of Derek alone would have caused some embarrassing results.

Stiles noticed that Derek was being trained and was grateful and yet slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be alone with the man.

Stiles eyed the menu posted up on the wall and debated on getting a reasonable black coffee or going for a sugary whipped cream topped heavenly drink.

When he walked up to the counter, he felt his entire body buzz with excitement and nerves.

"Welcome to Mocha Haven, I'm Erica, what may I brew for you today?" The young woman who spoke was a beautiful blonde with a blinding yet mischievous smile. "Ok now you say it." She whispered, elbowing Derek playfully and turned to look at him expectantly.

Derek cleared his throat and spoke. "Welcome to Mocha Haven, I'm Derek." He threw on a forced smile at the end for good measure. After another elbow from Erica he continued. "What may I brew for you today?"

It took all Stiles had within him not to snort at the pained expression on the man's face.

"Sorry about him." Teased Erica chuckling. "He's new and I'm training him. He clearly needs a lot of work." Derek glared in response and huffed slightly in displeasure.

"I'm sure you'll make him barista of the year in no time." Stiles attempted to joke, feeling a bit awkward, but smiling brightly all the same.

"You're cute." Erica winked at him as she asked him again for his order. Feeling brave and well…hungry, Stiles ordered a large caramel iced Cappuccino with whipped cream and a big piece of double chocolate cake. After handing over the money he owed, Erica asked him for his name to write on the cup.

Before he got a chance to respond he heard the question being answered for him. "It's Stiles." Derek answered from his spot behind the glass case as he served up the cake. Derek momentarily looked almost as shocked as Stiles at his own voice before the expression cleared and his usual uninterested expression resurfaced. Erica just shrugged and walked over to the Cappuccino machine.

Derek slid the cake across the counter to Stiles, seemingly avoiding direct eye contact. "Um here's your cake, if you take a seat I'll, uh, bring your drink in a minute."

All Stiles could do was nod as he grabbed the plate from the counter. Shuffling across the floor, he sat down at a comfy chair by the fireplace and starred at his cake.

Well that certainly answered his question. Derek knew he existed.

_A/N: Yay Chapter two! Sorry that it's a bit slow right now, just got to build up a bit so the fun can happen. I'm always open to feed back and ideas! Thank you so much for reading; I hope you like it so far! XOX_


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was so deep in thought after taking a seat that he hadn't even started on his cake yet.

Derek knew his name? Did he notice him in class? Did he-

Stiles musings were cut short by the sudden shock of something ungodly cold dripping down his shirt. "Oh my god! Fuck!" Stiles heard a voice exclaim as he looked down to appraise the situation and vaguely registered that the iced cappuccino he had adored was now melting into his black shirt and dripping towards his jeans.

"God, I'm so sorry! Here let me…" It took Stiles a minute to shake himself out of his shell shocked, frozen daze to notice that a panicked Derek was awkwardly dabbing at his t-shirt with a fist full of brown napkins.

"Don't worry Dude, its fine, I can get it." Stiles smiled warmly at Derek, hoping to ease the poor man's terror. Plus, if he was honest with himself, despite the unpleasant cold seeping through his shirt, the feeling of being touched by Derek was incredible. Even through layers of cotton and napkin, Stiles knew that he would be imagining this moment for the next few weeks when he was alone.

A deep frown formed on Derek's handsome face, but regardless, he took a step back from Stiles. "I'll uh, get you another one." Derek spoke in a hushed tone and turned on his heel before Stiles could even utter a single sound.

Stiles cleaned himself off the best he could and squirmed a bit in his seat as his shirt stuck uncomfortably to his body. 'At least I taste good.' Mused Stiles teasingly to himself as visions of Derek stripping his shirt off and licking the sticky substance off of his rounded stomach infiltrated his thoughts. An embarrassing moan escaped his lips before he had a chance to restrain himself. He coughed awkwardly in attempt to cover the moan.

A few minutes later, Derek returned with a new Iced Cappuccino. He wordlessly dropped off the drink and hurried away. Stiles could almost swear that he saw a pink blush creeping down Derek's neck, but he was probably seeing things.

'Well that certainly went well.' Stiles thought begrudgingly as he took the first bite of chocolate cake. He moaned unabashedly at the chocolaty delightfulness that filled his mouth. At least the cake was good.

After finishing his cake, Stiles unnoticeably left the coffee shop. That certainly was not how he had anticipated his first direct encounter with Derek to go.

When he got back to his apartment, he took his second shower of the day before throwing on a pair of tight fitting pajama pants and a hoodie. He thanked the powers that Be that Scott was still out with Allison and crashed ungracefully onto his bed, settling in for a long night of Netflix marathon-ing.

Suddenly his biggest concern for the evening was deciding between Supernatural or Dr. Who. He could deal with that.

The weekend was spent mostly in the same position on his bed, stuffing his face with Cheetos and Twizzlers and undressing Dean Winchester with his eyes. He only left the house once when Scott's nagging got to be too much; even though he just left to pick up pizza. (That still counts as leaving Scott!)

When Monday rolled around he was dreading leaving the house; his bed had accepted him as its own and he didn't want to betray its trust.

It wasn't until he attempted to button his jeans, which he succeeded at after a few moments of tugging, praying and sucking in, that he realized he neglected to stop at the mall. (He'd just wear sweat pants tomorrow, that's practically why they were even invented right?)

Stiles was almost pleasantly surprised at how fast the week had gone until he realized that tomorrow was Friday. 'Fuck' he thought, he'd have to face Derek. Now he embarrassed himself often, so being drizzled in a tasty iced beverage normally wouldn't faze him, but the way Derek had freaked out and practically avoided him entirely after, well that made him nervous.

It took him much longer to fall asleep then it normally did, and he most certainly did not use the vivid memory of Derek blotting at his shirt as a fantasy to cum so he could drift off. Nope. Not even a little.

The next morning, when Stiles woke up he instantly felt that something wasn't right. The sun seemed to be brighter then it normally was at this time and he couldn't hear the sound of Scott thudding around in the kitchen.

He groggily turned onto his side reaching for his phone. He had to check the time twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Fuck! He was late.

After what felt like an eternity of flailing and scrambling around his apartment like a maniac, Stiles was dressed, groomed and running to his Jeep. He drove as fast as he could without drawing suspicion to himself. (That light was definitely yellow, not red, orange maybe)

Once he was parked he booted it towards his class. And now Stiles generally ran for no man, it was a rule of his, today he made an exception.

By the time he made it to the door to his lecture hall, it was 9:58 and he had just made it by the skin of his teeth.

As he walked through the threshold he was seriously out of breath. Even without a mirror he could tell that his cheeks were at the very least rosy if not bright red. His chest was heaving uncomfortably fast and his heart was beating at an unnatural pace.

Looking up towards his usual spot he cursed to himself as he found the entire row taken. In fact most of the seats were taken. Scanning the room he finally spotted a place where he could sit.

Just his luck, the only open seat was directly beside Derek. He felt a bead of sweat drip down over his temple as he made eye contact with Derek.

Well this was going to be a long class…


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles gulped as he shuffled up the stairs towards the empty seat next to Derek. He did his best to avoid eye contact and squeezed into the chair. Even as he sat, he tried to shift as far from Derek as he could, he could feel the metal of the chair digging uncomfortably into the soft skin of his fleshy tummy and love handles. He groaned softly at the physical discomfort and the situation as he did his best to pay attention to the professor.

Now he had issues concentrating on the best of days, and this certainly did not fall into that category under any stretch of the imagination. The smell of Derek's cologne quickly became too enticing; Stiles couldn't resist peeking at the man from the corner of his eye.

Derek looked deep in thought, soaking in every word that the Professor spoke and only breaking eye contact with him to jot down notes here and there. Stiles got lost in Derek, too caught up in the amazing color of his eyes, and the way his brows furrowed adorably in concentration. He almost forgot all of the nerves and anxiety he was harboring until Derek caught him staring.

Stiles coughed and snapped his head forward to the front of the class, he did his best to ease his rapid heart beat, but he wouldn't be surprised if Derek was able to hear the loud thumping sound.

Stiles did pretty well for the rest of the lecture, only glancing over a Derek a few more times. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief mixed with disappointment when the Professor announced the end of class and excused them until next week.

Stiles scrambled as subtly as possible to gather his things and get out of the way. He was beyond surprised when he heard Derek clearing his throat gently to indicate he wanted to talk.

"Hey." Derek spoke soft and timidly. "I uh noticed that you didn't take any notes, you can borrow mine and just bring them back next Friday." Without waiting for a response from Stiles, Derek forced the papers into his hands and moved to pass him in the row. "It's the least I can do." Stiles heard Derek say almost in a whisper as he and Isaac left silently.

All Stiles could do was gap and blink stupidly as he tried to determine what exactly just happened.

Feeling the paper between his fingers he finally glanced down at what Derek had passed him. His eyes scanned over the detailed notes, written in surprisingly neat handwriting. When his eyes got to the bottom of the page he had to grip the sheets to save himself from dropping them.

At the bottom, clear as day was a phone number and the simple words, _text me sometime._

Stiles swallowed hard. How was this, his life?

When his classes had ended he was more then ready to throw himself down on his bed and not move until Monday. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Derek's number all day; it was literally eating away at him. He had even skipped lunch as his nerves wreaked havoc inside of him.

He had saved the number immediately of course (just encase!) and had typed out over a dozen messages, but never sent any of them.

When his stomach grumbled loudly he was grateful that he had something to distract himself with. He placed the phone of the desk in the corner of his room and made his way across the carpet towards the kitchen. He got three steps out side of the room before turned around briskly to grab the phone. He cursed himself for being so on edge.

Luckily for him his (amazing, fabulous!) roommate had been privy to Stiles situation from there Friday lunch and had been kind enough to drop off a large pizza, a box of cheese bread and a large bottle of coke. He'd have to remember to give him the biggest, manliest hug he could muster when he got home from Allison's tomorrow.

When Stiles opened the lid to the pizza box he was greeted by the amazing smell of greasy cheese and delicious pepperoni. He salivated as the smell penetrated his nostrils. Closing the box he grabbed up all the food and returned to his room to eat.

He was so captivated by the amazing food he was devouring that he almost forgot about Derek. Almost.

Pushing the empty pizza box to the floor Stiles grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He eyed the last piece of cheese bread but opted to reward himself with it once he had manned up and sent Derek a message.

_Hey. _He starred at the word blankly before deleting it. _Hi_. Delete. _This is Stiles. _ Delete. Stiles let out a loud sigh as he grabbed the cheese bread, he needed it Damn it.

Once the cheesy goodness was well devoured and enjoyed he picked up the phone one more time. _Hey Derek this is Stiles_

He hit send before he could erase it again. As soon as it sunk in that the message was sent, he placed his phone off to the side; a nervous grumble was building in his stomach.

Stiles starred at the phone so intently he could have burned a hole into it. He grabbed his laptop to start up NetFlix and resume his Supernatural marathon when his phone vibrated on the bed.

Stiles practically jumped out of his skin at the sound. For having been so anxious to receive a message back, he was suddenly terrified to look.

After a minute of contemplating his options Stiles grabbed the phone. Derek's name flashed across the screen as he nervously unlocked the device.

**Hey, I'm glad you texted me, I was worried you didn't see my note.**

Stiles instantly found the way Derek texted completely adorable. (A full sentence and punctuations and everything?! Awe!)

_Just got home or I would have msgd sooner_

He was only two messages into this conversation and he could already feel his pulse accelerate in excitement. (Was that pathetic?)

He pressed play on his show but constantly kept one eye on the phone. After a few minutes of radio silence, his excitement turned into anxiety. How had he messed up already?

His panic and internal rambling was cut short by the loud vibration of the phone. He flailed for it, scooping it up from the bed.

**So, I'd like another chance to serve you food without spilling it all over you. Would that be alright with you?**

Stiles gapped at his phone, reading the message over and over. When he determined that it wasn't an illusion, he was at a loss of how to respond. Was Derek genuinely sorry or concerned with his Barista status or was it…(gulp) a date?

As though on autopilot his fingers typed and sent Derek a clear simple message.

_As in a date?_

Stiles instantly panicked and tried to cancel the message, but he was too late. He was seconds away from inventing a crazy story about a random stranger stealing his phone and texting on his behalf when the phone vibrated in his hand.

His eyes were wide in fear as he unlocked the screen. He closed his eyes tightly at first, not wanting to look down, but cursed himself for being so childish and dared to peek down.

**Yes. I want to cook for you. Are you free tomorrow?**

Stiles felt as though he was having a heart attack, his heart was beating so loudly in his ears. 'Oh My God! Holy fuck!'

Stiles quickly typed back the most normal way of saying 'hells yes' that he could manage.

_Sounds good._

Damn it thought Stiles, guess I'm going to the mall tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

After being sent Derek's address and agreeing on a 7pm meeting time, they both said their good nights. Stiles put his phone down and turned his attention back towards the sexy brothers on the screen before him.

To say that Stiles wasn't excited would be a serious understatement. Not only had he screen captured the text convo to look at later (shut up, that's not weird.), but he had hardly even paid attention to Dean Winchester. That was so unlike him.

Around 3am, his brain refused to shut off and panic started to set in. Not so much about the date itself, but more regarding what clothing he'd buy at the mall. Stiles would never be accused of having the best taste in clothes. Now don't get him wrong, he _loved_ his superhero shirts, but even he felt he could do better then that for a first date with Derek fucking Hale.

'OMG, Derek Hale asked him out!' Screw sleeping, it's just not happening.

There was a sharp knock on his apartment door that startled him from his Netflix comma. He jumped out of bed and scurried across the apartment floor as the knocks persisted.

When he finally made it to the entrance he was panting slightly. He stopped with his hand on the door knob, suddenly aware of the late hour and nerves as to why someone was at the door flooded him.

What his dad ok? Is Scott hurt? He didn't miss any calls did he?

Biting the bullet as they say, he leaned forward to peer through the peep hole. At first all he saw was dark hair and broody eyebrows. Derek?! He scrambled to unlock the door and open it to his guest.

"Derek? What are you doing here? Is every-"

His words were cut short by a set of warm lips capturing his. Derek is kissing him? Derek is kissing him!

It took him about .5 seconds to be completely on board with what was happening as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and deepened the kiss.

At some point one of them must have closed the door as the next thing Stiles knew he was pressed against the hard wood of the solid door. He took the opportunity to lower his arms to wrap them around Derek's waste and press their hips together.

He moaned at the friction as Derek brought his hands down to Stiles' ass as he lifted him up with ease. Stiles wrapped his legs tightly around the Derek's hips, the friction was a hundred times better in this position and Stiles unconsciously rubbed himself against Derek. The action elicited moans from both men that were quickly swallowed up by soft lips and warms tongues.

They frantically explored each other's mouth as though they needed the other to survive. The feeling of Derek's tongue rubbing against Stiles' as it fought for control was almost too much to handle. Stiles could kiss Derek forever.

They reluctantly broke the kiss for some much needed air, as Stiles attempted to catch his breath, Derek wasted no time latching onto the smaller man's neck.

Stiles threw his head back against the door with a soft thump as he reeled in the feelings Derek was giving him. The warmth of his mouth was intoxicating and the gentle nips of his teeth caused shivers to shoot all the way to Stiles' uncomfortably hard cock.

Derek pulled back only an inch from Stiles skin, his hot breath tickled the sensitive pale flesh.

"I'm sorry." Spoke Derek in a deep husky tone. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you."

Starting from the base of Stiles' neck all the way to his ear lobe, Derek licked a long excruciatingly slow stripe.

"I need you Stiles. Will you let me have you?"

When Stiles' alarm cut through the silence of his bedroom jolting him from his sleep, he practically punched the phone to silence it. As he shifted in the sheets he noticed a very uncomfortable, sticky feeling in his boxers. Everything flooded back to him in an overwhelming moment. It had all been a dream.

He growled to himself as he tore the blankets from his body and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. He hadn't reacted like that to a sex dream since high school, how embarrassing. He stripped off his dirty boxers and tossed them into the hamper as he shuffled sluggishly to the shower. He certainly deserved a nice long warm shower after that kind of wake up call.

Once dressed and ready to head to the mall, he grabbed out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He'd need some reinforcements for today's shopping trip.

"Good morning Stiles. What do you need?"

The voice on the other end of the line was feminine and confident.

"Can't I just be calling to say hello to my favorite Strawberry Blonde beauty?" Stiles responded with a sound of false hurt in his voice.

"No." she replied quickly. He could practically hear the smirk on her lips and the impatient tapping of her expensive heels.

Stiles let out a laugh before continuing. "So, I kinda have a date tonight and I have nothing to wear. Please, please will you take me shopping; I'll let you dress me in anything you want?"

He hardly had time to close his mouth before she had almost too eagerly agreed and was heading out the door to pick him up.

This was either his best or worst idea he's ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before Lydia was pulling up to his apartment complex. She looked gorgeous as always in her red lipstick and designer sun glasses, he told her as much as he made himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

"Tell me about Mr. Wonderful." She teased him, a smirk forming on her full lips.

Stiles had to hold back from gushing embarrassingly about every perfect aspect of Derek, but he stuck with the less mortifying description.

"Well His name is Derek and he's in my Psych class. He's quiet and mysterious and he's Tall, dark and handsome. Oh my God Lydia, something must be wrong with him if he asked me out!"

Ok well, that last part might have just slipped out without his permission. Stiles tried to ease his nerves as he smoothed down the fabric of his shirt. The action only caused him more distress as his eyes caught on the strip of smooth skin peaking out from under his shirt. He didn't hate his new body, in fact he was starting to love it, but a part of him was worried that Derek wouldn't.

Lydia caught on right away. "Stiles honey." Lydia spoke uncharacteristically soft breaking his train of thought. "This isn't the first day of class, he clearly knows how you look and he agreed to this date, so obviously there is something in you that he likes. Not that there is anything wrong with you."

Her words were soft yet non negotiable, so Stiles took a deep breath and accepted what she said. There was a reason she was a genius after all.

"Now…" She spoke, familiar feisty tone returning to her voice. "Let's pick you out something that he won't be able to resist."

The day flashed by so quickly, next thing he knew he was fidgeting with his new button down shirt as he got ready to head for Derek's. Lydia had helped him pick out everyday clothes as well as something for his big evening.

She did a great job, not that he was surprised in the least. He wore a black button down shirt that hugged his body nicely; he was a bit shocked that he didn't feel uncomfortable. He was also in a new pair of dark jeans that fit much better then his old pairs. They hugged his ass comfortably but didn't cut into his tummy, he liked them.

He fussed with the top few buttons of his shirt, torn between doing them up all the way or leaving them undone.

As though by some magical forces, at that moment he received a text from Lydia. _Unbuttoned. _God bless that woman.

The drive to Derek's house was way too short for his liking. He was ten minutes early and didn't have near enough time to properly freak out in the car yet.

Taking a deep breath he urged his nerves to calm down as he tried to waste at least a few more minutes before heading to the door.

He took a moment to admire Derek's house. That's right house! Not some tiny student apartment likes his. He could see light through the kitchen window and he smiled when he noticed Derek moving about the room, getting dinner ready as promised.

Checking his phone one last time, Stiles gathered his courage and exited the jeep.

He knocked on the door and hardly had to wait before the door opened. Derek looked amazing and it took his breath away. He was dressed in a burgundy v-neck shirt that accentuated his eyes and hugged his shape deliciously and dark jeans that were sinfully tight.

Stiles didn't realize that he had been staring until Derek cleared his throat with a slightly amused look on his handsome face.

"You look great." Derek told him and he blushed slightly at the compliment. He'd have to send Lydia a thank you note.

"Come in." Derek stepped aside as he let Stiles pass by into the house. Stiles could practically feel Derek's eyes following his body as he walked through the threshold and he couldn't help the flush that graced his round cheeks.

The second Stiles had entered the house the smell of food wafted enticingly around him. His stomach growled in excitement. The sound caused Stiles' already flushed cheeks to flash red in embarrassment.

"Hope you're hungry, I made tons." Chuckled Derek, as he led Stiles into the kitchen. He placed a hand on the small of Stiles' back to guide him. The warmth of Derek's hand and the prospect of being touch sent tingles through Stiles' entire body. It was as delicious as the food laid out before him.

When Derek had said he wanted to cook for Stiles he meant it. The table was set simply, yet the food looked incredible. Spaghetti and Meat Balls, cheesy garlic bread and Caesar salad. Stiles felt his mouth water in anticipation.

Both men took a seat at the table and served themselves generous servings of each dish.

When Stiles took his first bite of garlic bread a rogue moan escaped his mouth without permission.

"Sorry" Blushed Stiles as he awkwardly looked at the floor. "You're food is just so amazing, I can't help it. It's orgasmic." Stiles blurted out. He had to hold back a frustrated groan at his words, why couldn't he control himself around Derek.

When he forced himself to look at Derek again, he was faced with a cheeky looking smirk. "If you think this is orgasmic then you're sure in for a treat later."

Stiles gaped slightly at Derek's suggestion. Was he finally going to get some? And from Derek no less?

"Um…I mean, I made Dessert." It was Derek's turn to blush and mumble. And there was the Derek he had seen at the coffee shop, nervous and flustered. He liked him both ways, confident and outspoken as well as shy and adorable, he could work with either, he wasn't picky.

"Can't wait." Stiles responded with a wink, relishing in the blush that it elicited from Derek. Thankful he wasn't the only one nervous.

After that things started to go smoother, easier. As Stiles got more comfortable he started to ramble less and form more of a casual conversation. He hung on ever word Derek spoke and drunk up every syllable.

"Spaghetti always makes me think of Lady in the Tramp." Stiles blurted out in a rare moment of silence that had accrued. Derek just nodded in agreement. Twirling the fork in what was left of his pasta Stiles suddenly wanted more then anything to be that cliché guy who tried the noodle thing and before he could stop himself those words blurted out as well.

Derek laughed softly at the request but reached out for the noodle all the same. They both tried not to laugh at how ridicules they felt. As they each nibbled away at their half of the pasta the air in the room suddenly felt heavier.

Stiles almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't yet another dream; hopefully the universe wasn't that cruel.

Time almost seemed to slow down as they were now mere inches away from each other. This was one time Stiles was actually happy for his random outburst of words.

His honey colored eyes caught with Derek's piercing green eyes as they both stilled. The stayed lost in each others gaze before one or both, he couldn't tell, leaned forward the last excruciating inch to press their lips together.

It wasn't like the dream he had, it wasn't urgent or rushed or rough. It was Soft and slow and perfect.

Even just pressed together hardly moving Stiles was hooked. He hesitantly reached his hand out to thread his fingers through the soft hair at the base of Derek's neck as he pressed them even closer together. When Stiles mouth opened to release a moan, Derek took advantage and dipped his tongue inside. It lazily stroked against Stiles' as it sent shockwaves of pleasure through both men.

When air became and issue, they both reluctantly pulled back. Derek looked gorgeous, mouth slightly open, breath a little harsher then normal and cheeks rosy with desire. Stiles craved more.

"So do you still have room for dessert?" Asked Derek as he ran his large hand through his thick dark hair.

"I'm actually in the mood for something else right now." Stiles said as he stood from his spot at the table, heading in the direction of the living room; leaving a gaping Derek in his wake.

"On second though," He told Derek with a mischievous look on his face. "Bring the Dessert."


	7. Chapter 7

As he turned to continue towards the living room, he tried not to giggle as he heard Derek scurry to grab the dessert. There were even a few curse words as what sounded like one of the chairs hit the floor.

He sat on the black leather sofa, suddenly a bit anxious. He drummed his fingers over the soft fabric as he patiently waited.

After what felt like an eternity Derek made his way through the threshold holding a plate of the most mouth watering chocolate cake Stiles had seen in a long time.

"Just one?" Stiles asked before he could stop himself. "Um yeah…" Spoke Derek nervously. Stiles couldn't help falling more hopelessly for Derek with every letter he tripped over. "I was thinking…never mind, it's …forget it, I'll just…go grab an other one."

He set the plate down on the coffee table as he attempted to flee towards the kitchen. Stiles reached out his arm to stop him.

"No, wait." The contact of skin on skin made Derek stop in his tracks. He turned towards Stiles, eyebrows knitted in anxiety above his gorgeous eyes.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'm cool with it." Stiles gave him a reassuring smile in attempt to ease the man's panic. How someone as handsome and smart as Derek could feel so unsure of himself, Stiles had yet to figure out.

After a long uncomfortable pause, Derek finally spoke.

"I was hoping I could feed you."

Derek took a second to swallow as he looked away from Stiles. "If you wanted" He added at almost a whisper.

Stiles stomach almost grumbled in anticipation at the idea. "Yes!...I mean, sure." The tension on Derek's face started to vanish and was replaced by a hint of a smirk at Stiles' embarrassingly enthusiastic response.

"Ok." Derek answered; a smile now visible on his handsome lips. His whole demeanor seemed to have changed as he surged forward with growing confidence.

He motioned for Stiles to relax into the couch as he grabbed the previously discarded plate and joined him.

Once seated together, Stiles felt himself get a little nervous. He had never really been fed by anyone before. Especially someone like Derek. He just had to ask, his curiosity was too strong.

"Derek?" he heard his voice echo through the room. "Hmm?" replied Derek as he eyed the cake as though wondering were to start.

"Can I just…I have a few questions first. Is that ok?"

Derek looked up and their eyes connected. He nodded his head in agreement and once again placed the cake on the near by table.

"It's just; I've never been fed before. And I surprisingly like the idea a whole lot more then I thought I would. Just um…why me?" Derek seemed almost confused by the question. His eyebrows knit in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked for clarification as he ran once of his fingers along the outside seem of Stiles pants. The distraction was almost too much to handle but Stiles forced the words out anyway.

"Just I mean, look at you. You're the most handsome person I've ever seen. Like how are you even real? Do you do porn to pay for college? Or like photo shoots or-"

"Stiles" Derek's voice and his hand firmly placed on Stiles leg broke him from his ramblings.

"I guess I don't understand why you picked me. You could have anybody. Why would you pick someone like me?"

Stiles was almost too afraid to speak, fearing that Derek would agree with him and be snapped out of whatever trance he was under and send him away. But he just couldn't handle worrying and wondering.

"And what exactly would 'someone like you' be?" Derek asked; amusement evident on his face. Stiles almost wanted to smack him in that moment, Him feeling so vulnerable and Derek being his stupid gorgeous self.

"You know…" Stiles spoke then gestured to his stomach, gulping once before making eye contact with Derek again. He almost lost it when he finally looked up. Derek looked almost sad and Stiles had to look away.

"I mean…I…why me?"

Derek reached forward gently, warm fingers under Stiles chin to tilt his face upwards and force eye contact.

"Listen to me." He spoke confidently and strongly. "I don't see anything wrong with you."

To punctuate his words, Derek leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles'. They only brushed together lightly for just a moment before he pulled away, but the impact was immense.

"I actually like guys with meat on their bones." He told Stiles with an amused tone is his voice as he leaned in again, nuzzling his face into the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles had to hold back a moan at the feeling of Derek's hot breath and warm lips on his skin.

Derek pulled away slightly from Stiles' neck to speak. "Will you give me a chance to prove to you just how ok with your body I really am?"

The words sent shivers through his entire body and he was instantly reminded of the dream he had of Derek.

All he could do was nod.

Pulling away from Stiles with a look of satisfaction, Derek reached for the cake once again.

"Now…" He spoke, a mischievous smirk on his handsome lips. "Open up."


End file.
